<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day one Confessions:I really...really Like you Sanji (Sanji X OC) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738575">Day one Confessions:I really...really Like you Sanji (Sanji X OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Her Captian's crew are over with the strawhats having a small celebration,But Sakura finally ends up confession,after Sanji Approached her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Hina/Vinsmoke Niji, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day one Confessions:I really...really Like you Sanji (Sanji X OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like what i do,please either follow my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1,or if you want to see other stories and one sits I've written please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(I should hopefully get this done by 31/10/2020,but there's a small chance i won't,so please be patient)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were celebrating everything that happened at Dressroa, Everyone was drinking and eating, and singing very...very badly.</p><p>Sakura however was leaning her arms onto the barrier,she had a small glass of wine onto the floor,her hair was down from the uselly Two bun style.</p><p>she sighed as she looked around the boat,her Captian was dancing shirtless,the other members were all tipsy and shouting.</p><p>How She just wanted to sit with someone,and have a pleasant Conversation which would slowly turn into her drooling over a certain Long legged blonde chef.</p><p>"Sakura-Chan? Is everything alright?"</p><p>She quickly whipped her head around to see the Chef,he had his blazer off along with his tie and a small platter in his hand</p><p>Sakura blinked madly,she felt herself blush at him,he smiled softly as Sakura Bit her lip.</p><p>"I'm alright Sanji-Kun!,d...don't worry!"</p><p>Sanji walked over towards her,picking up the glass that was sat on the floor,placing it onto the platter he had and went to walk away.</p><p>"W..wait! W..will...you...um..."</p><p>Sanji turned around,Tilting his head in slight Confusion.</p><p>"Sakura?"</p><p>"P...please stay..."</p><p>"Sakura?,I'm busy.. would ask your cre-"</p><p>"I don't want to hang out with them."</p><p>Sakura blushed madly and bit her lip,fighting her tears</p><p>"Dammit!! I want to hang out with you!,one of the only times I can get to talk to you alone...and you don't want to..."</p><p>"S...Sakura.."</p><p>She sniffed before looking away,a few loose tears fall,she heard a small clatter noise and the sound of footsteps approaching her.</p><p>"D..does this mean that much to you ..?"</p><p>She sniffed and nodded</p><p>"I...really like you...Sanji"</p><p>Sanji gently wiped her eyes clean be pulled her close.</p><p>"S... Sanji...I...I..like...like...you"</p><p>Sanji blinked before looking down,a soft smile on his face</p><p>"You like like me?,so...You have a small crush?"</p><p>Sakura blushed madly and pouted,looking up at him</p><p>"I...yes!,don't tease me!!"</p><p>Sanji chuckled and kissed her temple softly,a small blush on his cheeks too</p><p>"Don't worry,I like like you too"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>